revarifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kult der Daphne
„Daphne, oh du Herrin mein, halt doch Einzug in mein Herz. In Ewigkeit ich dein will sein, aus der Seele verbanne meinen Schmerz. Die Glut meines Leibs, die widme ich dir, Lust und Ekstase, die schenke mir. Herrliche, oh, Herrliche Daphne." Daphne, die leidenschaftliche Göttin des Daphne-Kults, gebietet über Lust, Rausch, Ekstase und Harmonie, auch wenn ihre sterblichen Anhänger im Verruf stehen, sich nur um ihre eigene Befriedigung zu kümmern und den „Ernst des Lebens" zu vergessen. Oft werden die sogenannten „Daphneni" um ihr sinnliches und vergnügtes Weltbild einfach nur beneidet. Es soll jedoch sehr schwer sein für die „Daphneni" im richtigen Moment „loszulassen", um die einzig wahre göttliche Ekstase erleben zu dürfen, und noch schwieriger scheint es davon einem Laien oder einem einfachen Tempelbesucher zu überzeugen. Viel einfacher erlernt dabei sind die Grundlagen der persönlichen Schönheit und der grundlegenden Daphne-Techniken, die Kunde von harmonisch-berauschenden Substanzen, die Vorbereitungen von Festivitäten und die – zugegen recht theoretisch anmutenden – Lehren der Harmonie. Das alljährliche Treffen auf Kyata, der Hauptstadt der größten Insel Ilé-Ilés, - Man nennt es auch das Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft – ist eine der besten Möglichkeiten möglichst viele Gelehrte der Daphne dabei zu erleben wie sie sich mit berauschenden Mitteln in Selbstvergessenheit ergehen lassen. Zusätzlich zu erwähnen sind hier die geheiligten Wasserbecken innerhalb des Tempels der Daphne in Kyata. Diese Wasserbecken sind mit sehr speziell geweihten Heilwasser der mächtigsten Heilmagier des Landes gefüllt und können – ähnlich wie Heilmagie – die natürliche Regeneration einer Person um das Vielfache beschleunigen und Blessuren – o.Ä. – ohne größere Probleme in Sekundenschnelle heilen. Auch den Alterungsprozess sollen die geweihten Heilbäder zu einem gewissen Grad aufhalten können, sodass selbst fünfzigjährige Priesterinnen noch immer aussehen wie dreißig, jedoch ist das für die meisten Bewohner Baloras nur ein Mythos. Noch ältere Priesterinnen kümmern sich zumeist um die Ausbildung der Novizinnen, oder ziehen sich zurück in ein normales Leben und entbinden sich von ihrer Priesterschaft, was jeder Priesterin der Daphne natürlich jederzeit zusteht. Struktur und Hierarchie Innerhalb des Daphne-Kults herrscht nur eine sehr schmale Hierarchie, auf die Verwendung von Titeln wird größtenteils verzichtet. Entsprechend ihres Standes innerhalb des Kults erhalten die Kultmitglieder Tätowierungen mit knalligen und prächtigen Farben, die in Momentenhöchster Ekstase und Entrückung entstanden sind. Die Schülerinnen der Leidenschaft, also die Novizen des Kults, helfen zu Beginn in den weltlichen Bereichen des Tempeldienstes aus und werden währenddessen in die Grundlagen der zukünftigen Aufgaben und Erkenntnisse vorbereitet, was in etwa vier Jahre in Anspruch nimmt. Langjährige Verbundenheit mit dem Kult ehrt der Daphne-Glaube mit der Akolythen-Weihe. Diese wird nicht nur den Priesterinnen zuteil, sondern auch langjährigen Geschäftspartnern wie Winzern oder auch treuen Tempelwachen. Die Priester des Daphne-Kults betreuen zum einen die Gäste im Tempel als auch während des großen Festes von Rausch und Leidenschaft. Zudem hüten viele von ihnen die Tempelschätze, manche pilgern und verbreiten den Glauben, der Einsatzgebiet der Priesterinnen ist entsprechend groß und vielseitig. Die Priesterinnen reisen üblicherweise nicht alleine, sondern in Gegenwart von Vertrauten oder ausgebildeten Wachen des Daphne-Kults, die sich um ihr Wohl kümmern. Die Tempelvorsteher sind für eine reibungslose Feier am Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft hauptverantwortlich. Sie unterstehen direkt der Göttin Daphne, und gelten als ihre persönliche Hauswache. Sie können sich auch den Gläubigen widmen, jedoch ist ihnen das durch den hohen organisatorischen Aufwand des Titels kaum möglich. Die Geliebte der Göttin wird jedes Jahr am Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft neu gewählt und hat dementsprechend auch nur eine einjährige Amtsperiode inne. Jede Geweihte kann hierbei gewählt werden, jedoch folgen zumeist Tempelvorsteher dem Ruf der Göttin und beginnen ihre Amtsperiode. Dieser Titel ist nur von zeremonieller Natur, die Geliebte Göttin hat kaum mehr Macht oder Einfluss als eine gewöhnliche Tempelvorsteherin. Bahja-Ilé - der Haupttempel des Kults Das wichtigste Gebäude des Daphne-Kults ist Bahja-Ilé, der größte und eindrucksvollste Tempel auf Ilé-Ilé. Bahja-Ilé selbst ist Zudem auch das Haus der Göttin, die darin auch offiziell Hof hält. Der Tempel an sich wurde aus edlem weißen Marmor gebaut, die Säulen wirken schön verziert und detailreich. Innerhalb des Tempels wird häufig das herrlich duftende Regenbogenholz aus dem kleinen Dschungel in Ilé-Ilé verwendet, dass selbst nach Jahren der Benutzung noch immer herrlich duftet. Das eingebaute Glas wird aus feinstem Sand erzeugt, viele Kuppelbauten und Säulen erstrecken sich hinter dem Tempel auch in den Garten der Gelüste und in das kleine perfekt geschnittene Heckenlabyrinth. Es ist zudem in allen Tempeln des Daphne-Kultes – es soll vierzehn davon geben verteilt auf ganz Ilé-Ilé – üblich, dass viele Statuen und Bildnisse vorzufinden sind, die allen voran die Göttin im Liebesspiel mit Gläubigen zeigen, demnach wirkt jeder Tempel sehr eindrucksvoll und für Neulinge mit Sicherheit auch ungezogen. Die Vorhalle jedes Tempels dient allen voran der stillen Andacht, der Opfergaben und Fürbitten, dort wird auch kein Liebesspiel ausgetragen, selbst nicht am Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft, das alljährlich auch die Tempel natürlich heimsucht. Das Tempelinnerste wird allen voran von zahlreichen wohlriechenden Blumen bestückt, rote Vorhänge aus Seide und Samt bedecken viele Wände und Räumlichkeiten, auf dem gesamten Boden ist ein rot verzierter Teppich aus Übersee gespannt, der den kalten Marmorboden bedecken soll und somit ideal für so manches Liebesspielchen ist. Daphneselbst wird auf den Bildnissen innerhalb der Tempel auf drei Weisen dargestellt: Tanzend (Drückt Freude aus), Liegend (Drückt Sinnlichkeit aus) und Daphne in Ketten. (Rauschhafte Selbstaufgabe) Der Dienst an Daphne Die Rituale zu Ehren Daphnes sind von Frohsinn, Freude am Leben, heiterer Sinnlichkeit und zumeist auch wilder Leidenschaft und Hingabe geprägt. Der Weg zur Ekstase selbst ist heilig, kein Gläubiger wird seinem Ehegatten einen Vorwurf machen in einem der Tempel oder am Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft seinen inneren Trieben gefolgt zu sein. Ebenso wenig macht es Sinn Handelsherren oder Adlige für ihre Taten im Tempel zu erpressen, da dort der feste Grundsatz besteht, dass man die Lust um der Lust willen genießt, und nicht für Eifersucht oder Betrug. Gläubigen, die für den Dienst an Daphne würdig gelten, da sie den notwendigen religiösen Ernst aufbringen können, dürfen am Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft teilnehmen. Dort ist es üblich ein Geschenk an die dort neu gewählte Geliebte der Göttin zu hinterlassen. Nach der gemeinsamen Reinigung der Gläubigen im groß angelegten Bad des Tempels (natürlich allesamt nackt) wird zeremonieller Wein gereicht, der mit leicht halluzinogenen Mitteln angereichert wurde. Damit soll der Geist berauscht, und die Sinne bis zum äußersten stimulierbar gemacht werden. Das Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft kann viele Formen annehmen, und nur einige von diesem haben direkt mit körperlicher Lust zu tun. Beispielsweise ist auch der Tanz ein Genuss für Tänzer sowie Zuschauer, ein schönes Lied ist ein Genuss sowohl für Sänger als auch Zuschauer und das ungezwungene Beisammensein ist ebenso ein Dienst an der Göttin wie das Liebesspiel an sich. Alle Dienste an der Göttin haben jedoch eines gemeinsam: Die Stimulierung der Sinne. Von Sehen, zu Hören, zu Tasten, zu Riechen bis zu Schmecken werden alle Sinne bis auf das Äußerste während des Fests ausgereizt. Sollte – wie man sagt – „Daphne selbst im Raume verweilen", so kann selbst der Duft eines Parfums, der Geschmack einer exotischen Frucht oder eine eingängige Melodie eine gar göttliche Ekstase hervorrufen. Gebete an Daphne werden üblicherweise frei improvisiert, jedoch starten viele mit „Daphne, erfülle mich!", wenngleich dies auch natürlich keine Pflicht ist. Wer die Feier in den Tempeln besucht, bringt oft auch so Geschenke mit. Dies sind häufig Blumen, Naschwerk, ein aufgeschnapptes schönes Liedchen,... Wer sich jedoch um weltlichen Bestand des Kults kümmern möchte – oder um künstlerische Eingebung bittet – wählt häufig wertvollere Geschenke wie Münzen, Schmuck oder Edelsteine. Kult, Obrigkeit und Gläubige Der Kult der Daphne und die weltliche Obrigkeit haben zumeist nur wenig gemeinsam, denn allen Anschein nach hat die Politik nur wenig Interesse an den Lehren von Harmonie und Ekstase. Aus diesem Grund bemüht sich der Kult allen voran darum, dort, wo sie ihren weltlichen Einfluss hat, sich die notwendigen Freiräume zu erschaffen um ihren Kultus auch gegen engstirnigere Politiker und andere Religionen aufrecht zu erhalten. Baloraner, die die Göttin der Lust verehren, lieben die Göttin als Schirmherrin der sinnlichen Freuden und der Liebe, aber auch der darstellenden Künste wie Musik und Tanz. Fast jeder Schöngeist, jeder wirklich Verliebte, jeder leidenschaftliche Musiker oder Tänzer glaubt zu einem gewissen Grad an Daphne. Die Riten und Bräuche des Daphne-Kults sind natürlich nicht im Einklang mit den anderen Religionen hier auf Balora, und dementsprechend gibt es schon sehr lange Interferenzen. Sei es, dass sie die fehlende Beschränkung auf nur einen Sexualpartner ablehnen, seien es die Halluzinogene, die genutzt werden um die Sinne zu erweitern – Die meisten anderen Religionen in Balora finden genug, was sie am Daphne-Kult auszusetzen haben. Zuhälterei und Armutsprostitution ist den Priestern der Daphne jedoch ein Graus. Diener der Daphne bilden Huren und Lustknaben darin aus ihre Eigenständigkeit zu wahren, selbst am Liebesspiel Lust zu empfinden und verrohte Kundschaft durch ein harmonisches Wesen entgegenzutreten. Eine ganz besondere Fürsorge gilt dem Daphne-Kult den Liebenden. Es ist schon mehrere Male passiert im Laufe der Geschichte, dass sie Liebenden halfen über konventionelle Sitten hinwegzusehen, da eben diese Liebenden nach Ermessen der Weltlichen nicht zusammenkommen durften. Diese Gründe konnten Standesunterschiede, verschiedene Glaubensrichtungen oder Familienfehden sein. Bekannte Heilige des Daphne-Kults Henriette vom Tiefenwasser – Sie war diejenige, die den einstigen König von Embaro von seinem Kriegstreiben abhielt und für eine harmonische Beziehung zwischen Embaro und Ambra für Jahrhunderte sorge. Sahla Tembrandt – Die weise Elfin und vierfache geliebte der Göttin genoss unter den Herrschern von Balora und auch in Übersee unglaubliches Vertrauen und galt als große Schlichterin. Marina Treibwasser – Sie gilt als Patronin der Winzer, Tänzer und Musiker, da sie als einfache Adelige unglaubliches geleistet hatte um die schönen Künste und die Weinkelterei im ganzen Land zu verbreiten und zu fördern. Wichtige derzeitge Persönlichkeiten des Kults Zaria Bondt – Sie war die letzten 3 Jahre in Folge die Geliebte der Göttin und gilt als eine der schönsten Frauen von ganz Balora. Die wunderschöne Hochelfin gilt als große Künstlerin und Tänzerin und soll in ihren Lustspielen schon mehrere Männer um den Verstand gebracht haben. Amorya Stilltre – Die Menschendame ist bereits im Alter von umgerechnet 22 Jahren zur Tempelvorsteherin von Bahja-Ilé geworden und gilt unter dem Daphne-Kult als die wichtigste konstante Persönlichkeit. Sie genießt einen hohen Einfluss innerhalb des Kults als auch unter Würdenträgern auf der ganzen Insel. Auch sie soll von unsagbaren Schönheit sein. Ebonique Ferrandes '- Die junge Katzenwandlerin wurde im Jahr 5686 zum ersten Mal zur Geliebten der Göttin gewählt und ist damit das amtierende Oberhaupt des Kults. Sie ist eine hervorragende Tänzerin und kennt sich bestens in den Lehren des Kults aus. Ausbildung und Weihe Junge Schülerinnen im Kult der Daphne beginnen ihren Dienst bereits im Alter von zwölf Jahren und werden in den Tempeln in allerlei weltlichen Dingen und den schönen Künsten geschult. Mit etwa 16 Jahren beginnt die Einweihung in die Feinheiten und Geheimnisse der körperlichen Liebe. Die Kunst der Verführung und der Festgestaltung sowie künstlerische Talente wie Tanzen, Singen, Musizieren, Malen und Dichten werden von den Geweihten der Daphne besonders gepflegt, da sie auch der Anbietung der Göttin dienen. Tracht und Bemalungen Die Kleidung der Priesterschaft verdient den Namen „Kleidung" kaum: Die Priesterinnen entscheiden sich meistens für leichte Kleider. Sehr beliebt sind zudem auch rote Schleier, meist in Samt oder Spitze, die am ganzen Körper getragen werden können. Entsprechend der Leichtigkeit der Kleidung sind ist diese auch gern mal durchsichtig, was zur Freude der Gläubigen beiträgt. Als Schuhwerk wird meistens auf Sandalen vertraut, in kälteren Monaten oder bei ungünstigen Wetterbedingungen wird jedoch zumeist auf Wildlederstiefel zurückgegriffen. Alle Priester erhalten bei ihrer Weihe eine Tätowierung, die sehr arbintensiv – zumeist mit vielen Rot-Tönen – gestaltet ist und bei höheren Amtsrängen noch erweitert wird. Zu Beginn der Priesterschaft ist es eine beliebig geschmückte Rose, die auf die Haut der Priesterin tätowiert wird, als Tempelvorstand werden Weinlauben ergänzt und als Geliebte der Göttin darf ein Symbol beliebiger Wahl getroffen werden. In Zeiten höchster Entrückung scheinen sich besagte Tätowierungen auch zu bewegen, so sagt man. So scheint die Rose in Ekstase zu erblühen oder die Weinlauben zu wachsen. Gebote, Verbote und Ideale Folgende Ratschläge werden von Priesterinnen zumeist zu diesen Beliebten Themen gegeben: * Freude: Erfreue dich der Gaben der Göttin bereits im Diesseits – Jedoch sind sie nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das jenseitige Paradies. Verbreite und vermittle die Freude am Leben auch unter den Gläubigen. * Gleichmut: Auch, wenn du nicht stets Freude empfinden kannst, denke daran, dass dein Tun die Freude bringen kann und dass kein Leid von ewiger Dauer ist. * Ekstase: Strebe danach, den Rausch und die Lust nicht nur für dich selbst zu empfinden. Die Ekstase ist immer auch der Weg zur Göttlichkeit, auf denen du andere führen kannst und sollst. * Harmonie: Strebe danach, selbst in Harmonie zu leben, sie in deiner Kunst zu zeigen und anderen zu vermitteln. Harmonie ist das „passende Maß", ist Ordnung ohne Zwang. Jegliche Übertreibung mindert die Harmonie. * Leidenschaft: Tue nur, was dir und anderen Freude bringt und was die Göttin von dir verlangt – aber tue es von aufrichtigstem Herzen. * Hingabe: Deine Begeisterung gelte vor allem der göttlichen Ekstase, nicht irdischen Dingen oder Ereignissen. Binde dein Herz nicht an vergängliche Dinge, solange du Daphne dienst. * Allumfassende Liebe: Binde dich nie weltlich an nur eine Person, um ihr alleine und ausschließlich die Gaben der Göttin zu vermitteln. Über das Wesen der Daphne „Sie wird die Herrin des Glücks genannt, die Heitere, die Bringerin von Freude und Lust. Lieblich und berauschend zugleich tanzt sie über den Himmel, und wo ihre aus Träumen gewebten Schleier das Dunkel berühren, überzieht sich das Firmament mit der lieblichen Morgenröte. Schmetterlinge flattern vom Himmel herab und künden den Sterblichen vom Erwachen des Tages und tragen Liebe und Harmonie unter die Menschen, die Daphne in ihrem Fühlen so ähnlich sind." '- Chiarata Daphneca, Universelles Lehrbuch über das Wesen der schönen Göttin, geschrieben um 5200 n.J.E Wir kennen Daphne als eine liebliche Göttin, eine Bringerin von Freude und Harmonie. Sie ist eine liebende Göttin, die uns mit ihren Gaben erfreut und uns beglückt, wenn unsere Körper in der Lust zueinander finden. Wir erfahren sie als Göttin der Leidenschaft und der schönen Künste, die uns mit ihrem köstlichen Wein erquickt und als Schirmherrin vieler Feste und Feierlichkeiten angerufen wird. Sie ist eine schenkende Göttin, die bereitwillig mit uns ihre Freuden teilt und unsere Herzen mit Heiterkeit erfüllt. Doch auch die sonst so Liebholde hat auch eine andere Seite, der sich die Shogure, die Wächter der Insel, für sich erkannt haben. "Daphne fuhr unter ihre Feinde und durchbohrte sie mit ihrem gewaltigen Speer. Das Blut färbte ihre Schleier rot, als es den bebenden Körper netzte, und sie drehte sich schneller und schneller, vollendete tanzend und voller Lust ihr Werk. Ihr Bruder, der Herr der Nacht, umfing sie. Und sie fiel voller Ungestüm über ihn her, erregt von der Hitze des Kampfes, und sie vereinten sich. Wie im Rausch wälzten sie sich auf dem Schlachtfeld, dass die Knochen unter ihren Körpern zu Staub zermalmt wurden, und sein Samen sich in ihrem Schoß ergoss." '- Inschrift einer alten Tontafel, vorzufinden auf Bahja-Ilé, unbekanntes Herstellungsdatum.' Beide dieser Wesen Daphnes in unserem Herzen miteinander zu vereinen, das erscheint auf dem ersten Blick unmöglich, und doch gibt es ein verbindendes Element zwischen den unterschiedlichen Darstellungen der schönen Herrin – die Leidenschaft. Ganz gleich, wie mild und lieblich oder wie wild und ungezügelt die Göttin auch sein mag, in unserem Inneren verehren wir ein und dieselbe: Die Bringerin der Freuden, die Göttin der Lust, die uns mit ihrer Schönheit berauscht. Drum horche stets in dich hinein und erkunde, zu welchem ihrer Aspekte du dich mehr hingezogen fühlst, und folge deinem Herzen, folge deiner Leidenschaft in ihre Arme, und du wirst stets Erfüllung finden. Jenseitsvorstellung - Daphnes Zelt „Selbst der Tod kann sich ihrer Lieblichkeit nicht entziehen, und so schenkt dieser ihr freimütig die Seelen her, welche die Göttin als besonders kostbar erachtet. Jene holt sie zu sich, die sich zu LebzeitenLust und Freiheit hingegeben haben und ihren Idealen gefolgt sind bis ihr sterblicher Leib verging, wie alles Leben schlussendlich vergehen muss. Lächelnd bittet sie dich in ihr Zelt, das aus feiner Feenseide gesponnen ist, in der Farbe des Himmels, wenn die Morgenröte den Horizont überzieht, um dich teilhaben zu lassen an ihrer göttlichen Wonne. Den herrlichen Leib der Göttin selbst magst du schauen, wie sie zwischen den Feiernden liegt auf ihrem Bett aus Rosenblättern, so schön und vollkommen, dass eines Sterblichen Auge ihre Schönheit im Leben nicht zu erfassen mag. Doch nun bist du frei von dieser irdischen Fessel! Du kannst ihre Nähe erfahren, die Gegenwart der Göttin spüren und die Lust, die der irdischen ähnelt aber doch so anders ist. Denn während du zu Lebzeiten noch nach Erfüllung strebtest und den meisten nur ein kurzer Moment der Ekstase vergönnt ist, wenn sie beim Liebesspiel in Daphnes Arme taumeln, so bist du an diesem Ort bereits am Ziel der Bemühungen gelangt. Der Gipfel des Glücks ist erreicht, und die Feiernden in ihrem Paradies sind durchdrungen von göttlicher Freude und makellos anzuschauen, und es ist ein großes Geben und Nehmen, wenn sie sich lieben und einander an Tanz, Musik und Spiel erfreuen. Dass wir uns gegenseitig derart beschenken, mag als die größte Gabe der Holden an die Sterblichen gelten, und in ihrem Zelt erreicht diese selbstlose Freude ihre Vollendung" '- Auszug aus „Daphnes Paradies" von Ariana Steaddt, um 5580 n.J.E.' Die Geliebte der Göttin und das Fest von Rausch und Leidenschaft „Sieben Tage lang feier man die schöne Göttin in den Straßen mit bunten Paraden, Tanz und Spiel. Der Wein fließt in Störmen, mein Herz, und es ist wahrlich leicht einen Liebhaber oder eine Geliebte zu finden, denn in diesen Tagen ist – Daphne sei Dank – fast alles erlaubt." Brief von Giacomo Heryas an seine Ehefrau in Persepolos, 5368 n.J.E. Während des Fests von Rausch und Leidenschaft zu Ehren der schönen Göttin vom ersten bis zum siebten Tag der Woche um die Mittsommernachtswende finden sehr ausgelassene Feiern statt. Der Wein der letzten Jahre wird angeschlagen, Musikanten spielen auf, in den Straßen finden große Festumzüge statt, und fremde Menschen feiern miteinander und erfreuen sich an den Gaben der schönen Göttin. Man kann es nur schwer in Worte fassen, was in dieser Zeit alles geschieht auf so unterschiedliche Weise wird der Göttin gehuldigt in diesen Tagen. Ich kann nur jedem raten, einmal nach Kjata zu reisen und das Fest dort zu erleben. Jedes Jahr, das ich selbst nicht vor Ort sein kann, schmerzt mich, denn es gibt kaum eine Zeit, in der die Stadt so sehr durchdrungen ist von Freude und Lust, dass schon allein den Menschen bei ihrem Treiben zuzusehen eine wahre Wonne ist. Genau zu dieser Zeit entsenden alle Tempel zumindest auch einen ihrer Geweihten nach Kjata, und dort wird die neue Geliebte der Göttin gewählt. Diese reist während ihrer Amtszeit häufig durch die Lande, um Tempel, Geweihte und Gläubige zu besuchen und die Belange der Kirche zu vertreten. Theoretisch kann jeder Geweihte sich für die Wahl aufstellen lassen, doch meist ereilt einem Tempelvorsteher der Ruf der Göttin. Nur kam es bisher äußerst selten vor, dass jemand überraschen die Wahl gewann, der erst kurz zuvor die Weihe erhalten hatte. Um das neue Kultoberhaupt zu bestimmen, ziehen sich die versammelten Geweihten zurück, um die Nähe der Göttin zu erfahren und so ihren Willen zu ergründen, wer das nächste Jahr ihre Kirche führen soll. Die Wahlen sind jedoch immer so unpolitisch, wie es den Anschein erwecken mag. Auch wenn die Geliebte der Göttin im Gegensatz zu den Tempelvorsteherinnen nur kurze Zeit im Amt ist – ein Jahr lediglich – kann sie durch ihre Reisen recht großen Einfluss gewinnen, vorausgesetzt, sie ist ambitioniert genug. Es ist nämlich durchaus möglich, mehrere Jahre hintereinander gewählt zu werden. Auch persönliche Zwistigkeiten, die innerhalb der Gemeinschaft trotz aller zur Schau getragenen Harmonie immer wieder aufkommen, können den Ausgang der Wahl beeinflussen. Ein gänzlich profanes Unterfangen sind die Wahlen zwar nicht, da sich noch immer viele Geweihten gemeinsam in Meditation oder Liebesspiel der Göttin annähern, um ihren Willen zu erfahren. Zumindest in den letzten Jahren jedoch konnte keine Geliebte der Göttin mehr mit solch überwältigender Mehrheit die Stimmen der anwesenden Geweihten auf sich vereinen wie früher. Das Daphnesutra Die heutige Fassung des Daphnesutra („sutra" heißt auf alt-elfisch so viel wie Erquickung) wurde um 4560 n.J.E. in der Nähe von Kjata verfasst. Noch heute ist die Erstausgabe in Bahja-Ilé zu bewundern. Zu vermuten ist jedoch, dass einige Teile des Werks bedeutend älter sind und unterschiedliche Schriftensammlungen entstammen, welche in dieser Form erstmalig in diesem Umfang zusammengetragen wurden. Das Buch behandelt die körperlichen Freuden und den der Göttin gefälligen Liebesakt und führt den geneigten Leser über den Weg meditativer Übungen und Ertüchtigungen schrittweise an die göttliche Ekstase heran. Auch Bereichen außerhalb des Geschlechtlichen, wie dem Zusammenleben von Mann und Frau, sind mehrere Kapitel des Buches gewidmet, aber da sich das Leben auf Ilé-Ilé zur damaligen Zeit an einigen Stellen etwas von der heutigen Wertevorstellung geändert hatte, gilt dieser Teil schon zum Teil wieder als veraltet. Bis in unsere Tage von gleicher Bedeutung geblieben aber sind die zahlreichen Liebesstellungen, die auch innerhalb der Kirche als steter Quell der Inspiration dienen und das körperliche Miteinander erheblich bereichern können. Natürlich verfügen die meisten Geweihten der schönen Göttin nach der Zeit ihres Noviziats über hinreichend Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, doch ich kann versichern, dass es sich stets lohnt, seinen Horizont in dieser Hinsicht zu erweitern. Eben aus diesem Grund möchte ich dir an dieser Stelle gerne einige Passagen aus dem Daphnesutra ans Herz legen. Die ausgewählten Positionen sind solche, die mir und einigen befreundeten Geweihten größte Freude bereitet haben, doch du magst selbst entscheiden, auf welche von ihnen du dich einlassen möchtest, um der Göttin nahe zu sein. Vielleicht weckt die Lektüre in dir ach dieselbe Lust, die in mir erwachte, und derentwegen ich schließlich bis nach Niparan gereist bin um ihre Herkunft zu ergründen. Bevor ich dich in die Welt aus 1001 Räuschen entführe, will ich aber zuvor noch mit einem weit verbreiteten Irrtum aufräumen. Es ist mitnichten so, dass die Bezeichnungen der im Daphnesutra aufgeführten Liebesstellungen eindeutig sind, weswegen ich mich umso mehr bemüht habe, sie so getreulich wie möglich zu beschreiben. In der Urfassung sind die Positionen lediglich numeriert. Die klangvollen Namen der Stellungen wie Stolze Supai, Gespaltener Bambus oder Wilde Orchidee wurden erst in späteren Ausgaben hinzuerfunden. Und noch ein letztes Wort vorneweg: Um auch dem nicht der fremden Sprache mächtigen Leser ein Gefühl für die alten Texte zu geben, habe ich mich bei dieser Zusammenstellung von einer früheren Übersetzung inspirieren lassen, die noch zum Teil anderssprachige Begriffe enthält, um dem Werk damit einen Teil seines ursprünglichen Zaubers zu belassen. Ich bin ansonsten kein Befürworter allzu phantasievoller Umschreibungen der Geschlechtlichkeit, und trotz ihrer vermeintlichen Nähe zur Göttin empfinde ich Wörter wie Daphneszünglein, Rosenknospen oder Shogure-Kolben als nahezu unerträglich. Glücklicherweise wird gerade innerhalb des Kults kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen, und als Geweihte der Leidenschaftlichen wissen wir wohl alle nur zu gut, wovon gesprochen wird, weswegen ich gerne die expliziten Begriffe aus der ursprünglichen Textform beibehalten möchte. Erst während der Übersetzung eröffnete sich mir, dass es sich bei dem ursprünglichen Verfasser um einen Herrn mit ausgeprägten Hang zum Combattiven gehandelt haben muss, denn Shísu (niparanisch für Schwertscheide) steht für das weibliche Geschlecht, Meisu (niparanisch für Streitkolben) steht für das Männliche. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich es bei den älteren Bezeichnungen belassen, um den exotischen Ton des Originals zumindest in Teilen zu erhalten. Der Schmetterling „Der Koibito (Anm. niparanisch für Liebhaber) aber umfasst ihre Fußknöchel und hebt sie sachte an, sodsas sein Meisu ihre Shísu zu durchdringen vermag, bis er mit seinem Leib an ihre Perle stößt. Wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlings, so sanft wollen sie sich vereinigen und sich berauschen an der Lust, die sie einander bereiten." Der Mann kniet auf dem Lager, die Frau liegt mit weit geöffneten Schenkeln vor ihm, die Beine leicht angehoben, so dass er ihre Knöchel umfassen kann. Auf diese Weise vermag er besonders tief in sie einzudringen, während er sanft, gleich den Flügeln eines Schmetterlings, ihren Schoß mit dem seinen berührt. Besonders innig ist diese Art der Vereinigung, weil beide zugleich sehen können, wo ihre Körper ineinander übergehen, und auch der Göttin ist es eine wahre Wonne zuzusehen, wenn ein Paar sich auf diese Weise den Freuden der Lust hingibt. = Die Meereswoge „Seine Geliebte aber lässt sich auf seinem Schoß nieder, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, sodass er ihre Knospen mit seinen Fingern kneten kann. Sobald er seinen Meisu in ihre Shísu gleiten lässt, soll sie ihn fest umklammern, damit er nicht wieder herausrutscht. Nun können sie verharren, voller Erwartung, und sich gegenseitig liebkosen, die Lippen des anderen kosten und seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Um ihre Lust langsam zu steigern, sollen sie leicht vor und zurück wiegen, so lange, bis die Wellen der Lust über ihnen beiden zusammenschlagen wie die raue und aufgewühlte See." Die Position ist denkbar einfach auszuführen, und doch ist sie mir eine der liebsten geworden in den vergangenen Jahren, denn nur selten berührt man den oder die Erwählte wie in dieser Stellung so allumfassend während des Liebesspiels. Man kann sich umarmen und küssen und die wachsende Lust im Gesicht des anderen beobachten, während man jede Regung seines Leibes am eigenen Körper spürt. Setzt sich die Frau hingegen rücklings auf ihren Liebhaber sodass er sie wild umschlingen kann, wird aus dieser Stellung im Übrigen die Wilde Orchidee, die besonders jenen Freude bereitet, die das Gefühl der Hinterbacken um ihren Schaft schätzen, wenn sie in ihre Partnerin eindringen. Die Meereswoge ist auch für noch unerfahrene und junge Paare geeignet, die zum ersten Mal gemeinsam einen Tempel aufsuchen. Um sie langsam an die Freuden der Göttin heranzuführen, insbesondere, wenn sie nicht die Abgeschiedenheit eines Séparées bevorzugen, oder ein Tempel gar kein solches besitzt, sind sie auf diese Weise einander zugewandt und müssen sich nicht allzu sehr den Blicken der anderen Tempelbesucher aussetzen. Auch für zwei Frauen ist diese Art, sich zu umarmen, besonders innig, können sie doch die Hände aneinander herunter gleiten lassen um sich zu berühren, oder sich eines Olisbos bedienen, der beide gleichermaßen zu erfreuen vermag. = Die Besteigung des Keuchers „Gemeinsam aber können Mann und Frau so den Gipfel der Lust erklimmen, wenn sie nur ihren Leib zu biegen vermag wie eine junge Weide an den Ufern des Schwarzauerflusses. Sie teilt ihre Schenkel für ihn, und während das eine Bein locker zur Seite gespreizt liegt oder um seine Hüften geschlungen, schwingt sie den anderen Schenkel bis hoch droben auf seine Schultern, so dass ihre Shísu offen und reif vor ihm liegt wie die knospenden Blätter einer lieblichen Eiche. Er aber kann sich frei bewegen und schnell oder langsam in sie stoßen, während er ihren bebenden Körper vor sich sieht und sie sich hingegen an seiner wilden und ungezügelten Lust erfreuen kann." Wenn man nicht besonders gelenkig ist, sollte man davon absehen, sich an dieser Stellung zu versuchen, denn selbst wenn es gelingen sollte, sich auf diese Weise zu vereinigen, ist der Spaß zumeist nach wenigen Stößen zu Ende, wenn einer der beiden die Position nicht mehr halten kann. Wer aber zu solch akrobatischen Verrenkungen in der Lage ist, ohne dass es ihm Mühe bereitet, dem kann ich nur empfehlen, diese Stellung zu erproben. Ein kundiger Liebhaber kann die große Bewegungsfreiheit, die ihm die weit gespreizten Beine bieten, nutzen, um tief und schnell in seine Geliebte einzudringen wie ein junger Hengst. Ausdrücklich empfehlen möchte ich diese Art, sich zu lieben, auch für zwei Männer, da der aktive Partner so einen besonders daphnegefälligen Blick auf seinen Liebhaber hat, der ihn zusätzlich zu beflügeln vermag. = Die stolze Supai „Wenn sie aber rücklings auf ihm sitzt, kann sie sein Meisu in sich aufnehmen und ihn reiten, wie eine stolze Reiterin ihr mächtiges Pferd. Sie allein ist die Herrin seiner Lust und mag dem Koibito mit den kreisenden Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte schier um den Verstand bringen. Er aber kann sie besänftigen, indem er ihre rosigen Hinterbacken umfasst, sie voller Verlangen knetet und seine Herrin mit kehligen Lauten wissen lässt, sollte die Lust ihn zu früh übermannen, sodass sie einen langsameren Rhythmus vorgeben kann." Dies ist eine der Stellungen, die bei vielen Herren für stete Begeisterung sorgt. Sie sind hierbei gänzlich der Gnade ihrer Partnerin ausgeliefert und können zusehen, wie sich ihre Geliebte langsam auf sie herniedersinken lässt. Insbesondere die Tatsache, dass dabei die Kehrseite der Frau ihrem Partner zugewandt ist, sorgt immer wieder für Entzücken, gelten doch vielen derartige Stellungen als Inbegriff der Erfüllung. Daphnaica und andere Wege zur Ekstase Wie es schon seit Urzeiten bekannt ist, kann das menschliche Empfinden zur Lustgewinnung mittels sogenannter Daphnaica gesteigert werden, um so eine bessere Nähe zur Göttin erfahren zu können. Rauschmittel, welche die Sinne verfeinern, sind für diesen Zweck ebenso legitim wie Substanzen, die, auf die Haut oder eine entsprechende Körperpartie aufgetragen, das Empfinden verstärken und so die Lust für uns länger erlebbar machen. Alle Mittel, die aber den Geist betäuben und den Körper stumpf für jegliche Empfindung machen, ist der Göttin ein Gräuel. Meide sie und versuche dich stattdessen lieber an Altbekannten oder den hier empfohlenen Essenzen und Speisen bevor du dich sinnlos berauscht. In vielen Berichten, die ich über die falsche Benutzung von Rauschmitteln gelesen hatte, wurden beispielsweise über starke Taubheitsgefühle im Schambereich beklagt, die wohl daher rühren, dass man sich mit Brennnesseln dort traktieren ließ, um die Lust weiter noch zu steigern. Darum bitte ich, im Namen Daphnes, versuche stets, das rechte Maß zu halten, und nimm stets Rücksicht auf die Bedürfnisse deines Körpers, auf dass du wahrhaftig mit allen Sinnen die Freuden der schönen Göttin genießen kannst. Die Freuden der Göttin mit allen Sinnen erfahren = Schmecken: Essen ist an und für sich eine sinnliche Erfahrung und die Zunge wohl eines unserer empfindsamsten Körperteile. Besonders vermögen aber drei bestimmte Geschmacksrichtungen unseren sexuellen Appetit zusätzlich zu steigern: * Ad Primo: Die Süße, wie wir sie in Honig, Süßholz oder manchen Weinen finden, aber auch in so manchem Naschwerk. Sie kündet von den Verheißungen des Liebesspiels und zaubert ein Lächeln auf unsere Lippen. * Ad Secundum: Die Schärfe, wie man sie von verschiedenen Sorten Pfeffer, dem hier eher unbekannteren Schadiv, dem Ingwer oder der Muskatnuss kennt. In Maßen genossen sorgt sie für wohlige Wärme im Körper, die schnell in lodernde Leidenschaft umschlagen kann, so man sich nach dem Genuss einer derart gewürzten Speise einander hingibt. * Ad Tertio: Das herbe Bitter reifer Weine, von Kurkuma, Benbukkel oder aber auch einer großen Menge Kakao ist sogenannter Bitterschokolade. Um dem Gaumen zu kitzeln und mit allen Sinnen die Freuden des Lebens zu genießen, bietet es sich an, eine kleine Auswahl leichter Speisen zu genießen oder sie gar in das Liebesspiel einzubinden. Besonders geeignet sind neben Gerichten, die eines der obigen Gewürze beinhalten, auch viele Früchte, die eine besonders sinnliche Struktur aufweisen. Die tiefrote Daphne-Beere oder herrlich gewachsene Weintrauben lassen sich wunderbar mit den Fingern füttern oder sogar aus dem Mund des Partners empfangen. Aber auch phallisch geformte Früchte wie die in südlichen Gefilden beheimatete Banane, Krustentiere, Silberaustern, deren Beschaffenheit von Kennern oft mit dem des weiblichen Geschlechts verglichen wird, können das Daphne-gefällige Feuer zusätzlich schüren. = Riechen Düfte, so sagt man wirken von allen Sinneseindrücken am unmittelbarsten auf unsere Gefühle, und nur wenige können sich ihrer Wirkung entziehen. Viele Menschen verbinden ein rauschhaftes Erlebnis mit einem bestimmten Geruch, sei es der Duft der Rosen im Tempel oder das Aroma einer bestimmten Essenz, die beim Liebesspiel in die Haut massiert wurde, und nur wenige Stimuli vermögen es, die Erinnerung an Vergangenes derart lebhaft in uns wachzurufen. Ein jeder empfindet einen anderen Duft als betörend, das mag der frische Schweiß auf dem Körper eines Geliebten sein, Lavendel- oder Rosenöl, frisch gepflückter Basilikum oder auch sanftes Räucherwerk. Erlaubt ist auch hier, was gefällt, doch hüte dich davor, zu viel von einer Essenz aufzugeben, denn sonst benebelt es die Sinne mehr, als dass es sie zu erregen vermag. = Höhren Zwar ist mir kein Fall bisher bekannt geworden, in dem eine geschmetterte Schwanen-Arie, wo wunderbar sie auch vorgetragen wurde, die Lust in den Lenden eines Zuschauers erwachen ließ, andere Arten der musikalischen Untermalung aber vermögen die Freuden beim Liebesakt durchaus zu steigern. Das rhythmische Schlagen der Trommeln kann einen Takt für eure Vereinigung vorgeben, dem ihr euch willenlos ausliefert. Das verschlungene Spiel der Flöte kann euch zum Tanze einladen, so dass ihr einander umgarnt wie die Pfauen, bevor ihr im Angesicht der Daphne miteinander verschmelzt. Aber auch ohne jeglichen äußeren Einfluss kann das Gehör die Lust schier bis ins Unermessliche steigern. Dann nämlich, wenn ein Geliebter dir mit wollüstigem Stöhnen und heiserem Keuchen zu verstehen gibt, dass ihm gefällt, was du tust. Wenn er sich an dich presst und du seine geflüsterten Lobpreisungen an die Göttin hören kannst, während du ihn eroberst. Die Laute seiner Lust sind der Leidenschaftlichen höchster Genuss, und wenn zwei Menschen sich in Ekstase vereinen und der süße Klang ihrer Körper die Sphären durchdring, dann gibt es wohl nichts auf der Welt, was erregender wäre, als dem zu lauschen oder gar selbst ein Teil davon zu sein. Sehen: Die Freude und Lust eines anderen Wesens zu sehen, erweckt in vielen von uns Sehnsucht und Begehren, und es gilt nicht umsonst als äußerst erregend, einem anderen Paar zuzusehen, wenn es sich leidenschaftlich liebt. Nicht immer müssen es entblößte Geschlechtsteile sein, die uns erregen, auch schon der Anblick eines mehr oder weniger verhüllten Daphne-gefälligen Körpers kann unseren Augen Fest genug sein und unsere Fantasie beflügeln. Es mag unterschiedliche Reize geben, die einen Menschen in Verzückung geraten lassen, und man tut gut daran, die Schönheit, so unterschiedlich sie auch daherkommen mag, in sich aufzunehmen und sich an ihr zu erfreuen. = Tasten Am meisten von allen Sinnen aber ist es wohl der Tastsinn, den wir in unserem geschlechtlichen Miteinander schätzen, denn er lässt uns all die Wonnen erfahren, welche die Göttin uns zugedacht hat. Berührungen geben und empfangen kann man auf unterschiedliche Art, und ein jeder wird etwas Anderes als besonders glücksbringend empfinden. Für den einen mag dies ein sanftes Streicheln seiner Schenkel sein, den anderen mag der leidenschaftliche Tanz der Peitsche auf sein Hinterteil in Verzückung versetzen. Um dieses Empfinden noch zu steigern, empfiehlt es sich, während einer Liebkosung die Augen zu schließen oder sie sogar mit einem dünnen Seidenschal zu verhüllen. So kann man eine jede Berührung, sei es ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss oder ein sanftes Streicheln, viel intensiver erfahren. Den Körper eines Menschen blind mit den Händen zu erkunden setzt großes Vertrauen voraus und erfordert viel Mut. Es fördert aber die Harmonie zweier Menschen auf ganz besondere Art, und auch die Liebkosung des eigenen Leibs nimmt man auf diese Weise sehr viel bewusster wahr. Daphen-gefällige Hilfsmittel Auch wenn das Liebesspiel dank seiner berauschenden Natur niemals wirklich langweilig wird, gibt es einige unterhaltsame Spielereien, oft von findigen Geweihten oder Gläubigen der schönen Göttin ersonnen, mit welcher wir uns noch zusätzlich Lust bereiten können. Mit einigen dieser Hilfsmittel bin ich schon recht früh vertraut gemacht worden, denn in Kjata befindet sich eine Manufaktur, die sich auf die Herstellung von Daphnaica spezialisiert und Liebesspielzeugen spezialisiert hat. Ich musste aber auf meinen Reisen feststellen, dass manche Glaubensbrüder und -schwestern niemals von solcherlei Dingen auch nur gehört hatten. Deshalb möchte ich an dieser Stelle eine kurze Einführung geben, mit welcherlei lustbereitenden Instrumenten man das kultische und das heimische Liebesleben, der Göttin zum Wohlgefallen, bereichern kann. Der Olisbos - der Olisbos ist in seiner Form, mehr oder weniger stilisiert, dem aufgerichteten männlichen Geschlecht nachempfunden und dient dazu, dem Partner oder aber sich selbst Lust zu bereiten. Diese Olisboi sind insbesondere bei Damen besonders beliebt, der Möglichkeit, sie zum Einsatz zu bringen, sind aber kaum Grenzen gesetzt, und sie sind nicht allein für das Liebesspiel zwischen Frauen reserviert. Auch so mancher Mann mag in höchste Verzückung geraten, wenn seine Geliebte ihn von hinten auf diese Art beglückt. Zu finden sind sie aus allerlei unterschiedlichen Materialien, und unter anderem Namen gibt es sie außerdem in vielen anderen Landstrichen und Kulturen in allen nur erdenklichen Formen und Größen. Am verbreitetsten sind wohl solche Olisboi, die aus weichem Leder oder dunklen Hölzern gefertigt wurden, aber auch Ausführungen aus edlen Metallen, filigran bemaltem urdanischen Porzellan oder kleinere Exemplare aus blank poliertem Rosenquarz sind mir bereits auf meinen Reisen begegnet. Daphneperlen - ein anderes Spielzeug, das großen Lustgewinn verspricht, sind die sogenannten Daphneperlen. Zwei oder mehr glänzende Kugeln, oft von einer zarten Schnur miteinander verbunden, welche die Frau einführen kann und durch leichtes Anspannen der inneren Muskulatur an ihrem Platz behält. Bei jeder Bewegung spürt sie die Perlen in ihrem Inneren, die sich lustvoll an sie schmiegen. Einige Ausführungen können beim Liebesspiel im Körper verbleiben und bereiten auf diese Weise auch ihrem Liebhaber zusätzliche Wonnen, wenn er in sie eindringt. Erfunden wurden die Daphneperlen der kultischen Überlieferung nach von der findigen Tochter eines Steinmetzes, die von ihrem Vater allzu eifersüchtig gehütet wurde. In ihrer Einsamkeit ersann sie das Spielzeug, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und die Nähe der Göttin zu erfahren, wenn schon kein Mann sie berühren sollte. Ihr Name ist leider nicht überliefert, aber die Geschichte hat ein schönes Ende, das ich an dieser Stelle gerne zitieren möchte: „Die Göttin aber hatte Mitleid mit ihr, und eines Tages klopfte ein wandernder Geweihter der Daphne an die Tür. Vom Liebreiz und der Klugheit des Mädchens angetan, nahm er sie heimlich mit sich, und sie lebten glücklich und voller Freude. Die Daphneperlen, wie sie die lustbringenden Kugeln genannt hatte, brachte sie in den Tempel von Bahja-Ilé, wo sie noch heute auf dem Altar der Göttin zu bewundern sind." Die meisten Leser kennen wohl zumindest des Namens nach die Spiele nach niparanischer Art. Wer neugierig ist auf eine solche Erfahrung, braucht eigentlich wenig mehr als eine weiche Seidenfessel. Von der Nutzung einer echten Peitsche kann ich nur ausdrücklich abraten, denn bei allzu unbedarfter Benutzung hinterlässt sie nicht nur hässliche Spuren auf dem Körper, es kann auch zu äußerst ernsten Verletzungen kommen. Pflanzliche Mittel - es gibt schier unzählige pflanzliche Mittel, die Lust oder die Potenz zu steigern, die sich die Menschen in ihrem Erfindungsreichtum oder auf göttlichen Fingerzeig erschlossen haben, und in vielen Tempeln werden Parfüme und Öle hergestellt aus duftenden Rosen, herbem Lavendel oder exotischeren Düften, sodass ich mich an dieser Stelle nicht allzu ausführlich mitdiesem Thema befassen werde. Wenn du mehr über die Herstellung derartiger Daphnaica erfahren möchtest, suche am besten einen Tempel auf, an den eine Manufaktur angegliedert ist, oder befrage einen fähigen Alchemisten, den dir eine Glaubensschwester empfiehlt und der die Göttin in Ehren hält. Einige ganz besondere Erzeugnisse will ich aber dennoch kurz vorstellen. „Presse also die Blätter der heiligen Rosenstöcke und rufe hierbei die Göttin an, dass sie ihren Segen hinzugebe. Aus hunderten Blüten magst du nur einen Tropfen gewinnen, drum hüte dieses kostbare Gut, denn sein Duft vermag selbst die noch so Keuscheste zu verzücken. Du magst das Rosenöl nun in Wasser lösen, als ätherisches Öl aufbereiten oder einen Tropfen auf eine Speise oder in Wein geben, so wie es der Göttin gefällt." Rosenöl - eines der wohl wichtigsten Erzeugnisse unseres Kults ist das Rosenöl, das in vielen rituellen Handlungen Verwendung findet. Auch als Daphnaicum kannst du es nutzen, so du es zuvor verdünnst und einen Tropfen auf den Grund eines Bechers gibst, den du sodann mit heißem Wasser auffüllst. Streue nun einige Teeblätter oder Kräuter hinzu, eine Prise roten oder schwarzen Pfeffer sowie zwei Löffel Honig oder zwei Stücke hellen Kandiszucker. Dieses Getränk schmeckt nicht nur köstlich, der Tee wirkt auch äußerst anregend, das sich in Lust wandeln mag. Gibst du noch etwas Daphnelieb hinzu, wird das Feuer in deinen Lenden ganz sicher entflammen. Bei Frauen vermag das Getränk, auf diese Art bereitet, sogar obendrein einer Schwangerschaft vorzubeugen. Die Süße und der angenehm scharfe Abgang übertünchen den recht bitteren Geschmack von Daphnelieb ganz wunderbar, und so kann das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbunden werden.